Tris-aryl-s-triazines in which at least one of the aryl groups has an hydroxy group ortho to the point of attachment to the triazine ring are well known UV absorbers. It is also well-known that this class of triazines protect organic polymers from the deleterious effects of exposure to actinic radiation.
For the purposes of this application 2,4-dihydroxyphenyl groups on a s-triazine ring may be referred to as resorcinol groups. The numbering system used on the resorcinol group is outlined as follows: ##STR1##
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,118,887 and 3,268,474 describe the protection of plastic and resinous compositions from UV light by the incorporation of one or more compounds of the class of tris-aryl-s-triazines. The former patent claims 2,4,6-tris-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-s-triazine and 2,4,6-tris-(2-hydroxy-4-alkoxyphenyl)-s-triazines. A tris-5-alkylresorcinol-s-triazine is prepared, but not tested or claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,474 claims the composition of a polymeric material and a tris-aryl-s-triazine that has at least one ortho-hydroxyphenyl group and which may be further substituted on each of the three aryl rings by alkyl, alkoxy, halo, etc., with a total of up to three substituents on each ring. Preferred substitution patterns are not given. There are specific claims for compositions including tris-(2-hydroxy-4-alkoxyphenyl)-s-triazines and 2,4-bis-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine. Again, an example of a tris-alkylresorcinol-s-triazine is given, but it is not tested and its composition with a polymer is not claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,175 claims bis-resorcinol-tris-aryl-s-triazines with no substitution on the resorcinol rings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,708 claims mono-, bis-, or tris-resorcinol-tris-aryl-s-triazines with no substitution on the resorcinol rings. A Markush structure in the introduction of the patent does refer to mono-resorcinol-tris-aryl-s-triazines that may be further substituted on the resorcinol ring by one or two or combinations of hydroxy, halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, phenyl, or phenylalkyl. Preferred substitution patterns are not mentioned and no such compounds are synthesized or tested.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,619,956 and 4,740,542 disclose the use of synergistic amounts of tris-aryl-s-triazines and hindered amine light stabilizers in polymer film coatings or molded articles against the action of light, moisture and oxygen. The tris-aryl-s-triazines referred to in these patents are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,474. The preferred s-triazine is 4,6-bis-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-s-triazine or 4,6-bis-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine-A Markush structure in the patents describes tris-aryl-s-triazines with at least one hydroxy group ortho to the point of attachment to the triazine ring and which may have up to three substituents on each of the three aryl rings. These substituents include alkyl, alkoxy, halo, etc. Preferred substitution patterns are not given and no compounds with substitution on a resorcinol ring are prepared or tested.
E.P. Application No. 444,323 claims highly-soluble tris-aryl-s-triazines, the process for their preparation, and tbeir composition with an organic solvent. A specific triazine mentioned as useful in this process is 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis-(2-dimethylphenyl)-s-triazine. The tris-aryl-s-triazines claimed in this application are based on those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,474. The preferred triazines are mono-resorcinol-tris-aryl based s-triazines. The preferred Markush group shows that the resorcinol ring may be further substituted in the 5-position with alkyl groups. However, the effects of substitution in this position are not mentioned, and no such compounds are prepared or tested.
E.P. Application No. 483,488 claims the synergistic stabilizer composition comprised of a tris-aryl-s-triazine and a hindered amine and the method of stabilizing a polymer by incorporating such a composition. Again, the triazines claimed in the compositions are based on those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,474. The preferred triazines are bis-xylyl-resorcinol based s-triazines. The body of the application does show a Markush structure of a mono-resorcinol-tris-aryl based s-triazine that may be further substituted in the 5-position of the resorcinol ring with alkyl groups. However, no triazines with such further substitution on the resorcinol ring are prepared or tested.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,978 and 4,962,142 disclose a class of tris-aryl-s-triazines useful as ultraviolet screens for polymers, including coatings. The triazines are based on bis-resorcinol-phenyl-s-triazines with electron withdrawing groups substituted on the phenyl group. No further substitution on the resorcinol groups are referred to.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,891 claims coating compositions which contain, as the UV absorber, a mixture of at least one 2-hydroxyphenylbenzOtriazole and at least one 2-hydroxyphenyltriazine. The triazines described are based on mono-resorcinol-tris-aryl-s-triazines, with the preferred structure based on bis-xylyl-resorcinol-s-triazine. The Markush structure discloses that the aryl groups may be substituted by up to three hydroxyl, halogenomethyl, alkyl, alkoxy or halogen, or combinations thereof. Structures are disclosed, therefore, of tris-aryl-s-triazines with substituted resorcinol groups, but preferred substitution patterns are not disclosed, and no such compounds are prepared or tested.
E.P. Application No. 434,608 claims an organic material which has been stabilized against damage by light, heat and oxygen and which contains a combination of a hindered amine and an o-hydroxyphenyl-s-triazine or said triazine alone, the process for stabilizing an organic material by incorporation of the combination of a hindered amine and said triazine or triazine alone, novel o-hydroxyphenyl-s-triazines, and the use of novel s-triazines as a stabilizer for organic materials. Organic materials specifically mentioned are coating binders and radiation-curable coating materials. The preferred triazines are mono-resorcinol-tris-aryl based s-triazines with no further substitution on the resorcinol ring. A Markush structure is claimed that covers tris-aryl-s-triazines with one or two alkyl- or halo-substituted resorcinol groups. Preferred substitution patterns are not given, and no compounds with substituted resorcinol rings are prepared or tested.
E.P. Application No. 442,847 claims a coating composition that contains a binder, a hardening agent, and a tris-aryl-s-triazine as a stabilizer against damage by light, heat, and oxygen. Specifically mentioned is the use of this composition for automobile coatings. Preferred triazines for use in this composition are mono-resorcinol-tris-aryl based s-triazines with no substitution on the resorcinol ring. A Markush structure is described in the claim section that includes tris-aryl-s-triazines with one or two resorcinol groups that may be further substituted by alkyl or halogen. Preferred substitution patterns are not given, and no compounds with substituted resorcinol rings are prepared or tested.
Copending application Ser. No. 08/189,627 claims a polymer film composition which comprises an electro coat primer, a color coat in adhesion to the electro coat, a clear coat in adhesion to the color coat, and a tris-aryl-s-triazine UV absorber in either the color coat or clear coat or both. It is pointed out that a particular subgenus of tris-aryl-s-triazines, those based on bis- and tris-resorcinol-tris-aryl-s-triazines are especially effective in stabilizing such a coating system. A Markush structure in the composition claims describes bis- and tris-resorcinol-tris-aryl-s-triazines that may be substituted on the resorcinol rings by an alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Specific substitution patterns are not discussed. An example of the preparation of 2,4,6-tris-(2,4-dihydroxy-5-hexylphenyl)-s -triazine is given, but this compound is not tested.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,067 claims a coating material stabilized with monomers or dimers of mono-resorcinol-tris-aryl based s-triazines alone or in combination with a hindered amine or an hydroxyphenylbenzotriazole, and the method of stabilizing a coating material by incorporating these s-triazines. No further substitution on the resorcinol groups is referred to. A coating material specifically mentioned is an automotive laquer.
E.P. Application No. 165,608 discloses s-triazines including a class of tris-aryl-s-triazines, the process for their preparation, and their method of use as UV absorbers in organic materials, especially color photographic materials. Tris-aryl-s-triazines disclosed include those with one to three resorcinol groups that may be substituted with alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, or alkyl or phenylcarbonyl. Preferred substitution patterns are not disclosed. Examples are given for bis-resorcinol-tris-aryl-s-triazines with the resorcinol substituted in the 3-position by methyl, in the 6-position by hydroxy, methoxy, and methyl, and in the 5-position by acetyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,371 claims photographic material which contains a tris-aryl-s-triazine as a stabilizer against UV radiation. A Markush structure in the claims of this patent includes bis-resorcinol-tris-aryl-s-triazines that may have an alkyl substituent in the 6-position of one of the resorcinol rings. Preferred triazines are bis-resorcinol-tris-aryl based s-triazines with no further substitution on the resorcinol rings. A Markush structure in the body of the patent describes tris-aryl-s-triazines that may have one or two resorcinol groups that may be substituted with halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkoxy, phenyl, phenoxy, cycloalkoxy, etc. Preferred substitution patterns are not discussed and no compounds with substituted resorcinol groups are prepared or tested.
E.P. Application No. 468,921 claims aqueous dispersions of s-triazines with at least one anionic or non-ionic compound. The Markush structure in the claim section includes tris-aryl-s-triazines possibly having one resorcinol ring substituted by alkyl or halogen. The substitution pattern is not specified. The preferred triazines include mono-resorcinol-tris-aryl based s-triazines with no substitution on the resorcinol ring and are the only s-triazines exemplified. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,068 claims a process for stabilizing dyeings on polyester fiber materials with a s-triazine UV absorber and the polyester fiber material treated by such a process. The Markush structure and preferred triazines are the same as in E.P. Application No. 468,921. Again, only s-triazines of the preferred type are shown in the examples.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,304 claims the process of quenching or suppressing the fluorescence of natural or synthetic polyamide substrates treated with whitening agents. The process comprises applying to said substrates a liquor containing an hydroxyphenyl-benzotriazole or an hydroxyphenyltriazine and fixing said UV absorber thereon. The Markush structure of s-triazines disclosed includes tris-aryl-s-triazines that may have a substituted resorcinol group. The resorcinol group may be substituted in the 3- or 5-position by halogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenylalkyl, sulfo, etc. Preferred triazine structures are bis-phenyl-resorcinol-s-triazines with a sulfonate group substituted in the 5-position of the resorcinol ring. No s-triazines with resorcinol groups substituted with any of the other substituents are prepared or tested. The advantage of substitution in the 5-position over the 3-position of resorcinol is not discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,489 claims a method of stabilizing an ink jet print with the use of an aqueous solution of a dye in combination with a s-triazine. A Markush structure describes tris-aryl-s-triazines that may have one or more resorcinol groups substituted in the 5-position by a sulfo, halo, or alkyl group. The preferred triazines for use in this method are based on his- and tris-resorcinol-tris-aryl-s-triazines with no substitution on the resorcinol rings. No s-triazines with substituted resorcinol groups are exemplified. Advantages of substitution in the 5-position of the resorcinol ring are not discussed.
Tris-aryl-s-triazines containing a 2,4-dihydroxyphenyl (resorcinol) group are well-known ultraviolet screening agents for the protection of organic materials. A drawback to commonly used hydroxyphenyl-tris-aryl-s-triazines is that they cover less of the near-UV spectrum than other commercially available UV absorbers, i.e. hydroxyphenylbenzotriazoles. A welcome addition to the art therefore, would be to provide tris-aryl-s-triazines that cover more of the near-UV spectrum. This invention discloses novel tris-aryl-resorcinol based s-triazines that have significant absorbance in the range of 360-400 nm.